The present invention relates broadly to men's undergarments, and in particular to men's undergarments generally referred to as men's briefs or men's shorts. Specifically, the present invention relates to men's briefs having a no-fly construction that includes a suspensory pouch adapted to conform to the body contours of the wearer.
Men's undergarments that are referred to as briefs are generally constructed to conform snugly to body contours. Typically, the conventional prior art men's briefs are provided with a fly construction. Additionally, it is known in the prior art to provide a suspensory pouch in the undergarment for support of the male genitalia. Recently, it has become apparent in the undergarment industry that a fly construction does not provide a fashionable undergarment. Additionally, the fly may not be used in its intended manner in many instances by the wearer. Therefore, the provision of a fly construction in men's briefs is perhaps unnecessary and merely adds to the manufacturing costs.
Additionally, the prior art pouch structures, while providing adequate support, are not cut to provide comfortable fit and to allow for body movement. The wearer may thus experience some discomfort by assuming a position in which the undergarment has a tendency to pinch the body or apply pressure to the body.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art men's undergarments in that it is an improved men's brief with a no-fly construction and which is provided with a suspensory pouch constructed for comfortable fit and support. By eliminating the fly structure, the manufacturing cost of the men's briefs of the present invention is substantially reduced. The present invention also includes a suspensory pouch constructed to provide adequate room for comfort in addition to support. The pouch construction accommodates body movements to achieve a comfortable supporting fit in a fashionably masculine undergarment.